The present invention relates to genetic control of flowering and is based on the cloning of the cen gene of Antirrhinum and the tfl1 gene of Arabidopsis.
There are three main types of meristem involved in ariel plant development; vegetative, inflorescence and floral. The apical meristem in many species, such as Antirrhinum majus, first undergoes a vegetative phase whereby cells set aside from the apex become leaf primordia with an axillary vegetative meristem (Coen, 1991). Upon floral induction, the apical meristem is converted to an inflorescence meristem. The traits commonly associated with the inflorescence are the modification of leaf organs and a change in internode length. The inflorescence of Antirrhinum is a raceme or spike, with the apical meristem growing indeterminately. Floral meristem arise in the axils of modified leaves and are determinate, producing four whorls or rings of floral organ primordia. Thus the apical meristem goes through two distinct identities, vegetative and then inflorescence. In species which produce terminal flowers, the apical meristem is determinate and eventually adopts a third identity, that of a floral meristem. A key developmental question has been to understand how the identity of the apical meristem is controlled.
The centroradialis (cen) mutant of Antirrhinum was first described in Gatersleben, Germany (Kuckuck and Schick, 1930; Stubbe, 1966). The cen mutant produces a number of axillary flowers before the apical meristem is converted to a floral meristem. Thus in cen plants, the apical meristem goes through three distinct identities; vegetative, inflorescence and then floral. The wild-type role of cen is therefore to prevent the apical meristem from switching to a floral fate.
Cen mutants of Antirrhinum may differ from wild type in several respects. Mutants produce a terminal flower, converting the inflorescence from indeterminate to determinate. Consequently, the architecture is changed to a shorter, more bushy plant, as shoots cannot grow indefinitely. About 10 axillary flowers are made below the terminal flower. The terminal floral meristem is developmentally more advanced than the axillary flowers below it. Unlike axillary flowers, organ numbers and their arrangement (phyllotaxy) are very variable in terminal flowers. The terminal flower is usually radially symmetrical, with all petals resembling the ventral (lowest) petal of axillary flowers.
A similar mutant to cen, terminal floweri (tfl1), has been described in Arabidopsis (Shannon and Meeks-Wagner, 1991; Alvarez et al., 1992). In addition to affecting meristem identity, tfl1 mutations also result in early flowering. Therefore, the normal role of the tfl1 gene is to inhibit flowering as well as preventing the apical meristem from switching to a floral fate.
In Arabidopsis, tfl1 mutants have two key features distinguishing from wild type: bolting early and the apical meristem eventually acquiring floral identity, leading to the production of a terminal flower (FIG. 1). Typically, about half the normal number of rosette leaves are produced before bolting and about 1-5 peripheral flowers are made before the inflorescence apical meristem finally acquires floral identity. The structure of the terminal flower is often different to the wild-type. Wild-type flowers consist of 4 whorls of organs; 4 sepals outermost, 4 petals, 6 stamens and a central whorl of 2 unlimited carpels. In the terminal flower of tfl1 mutants in Arabidopsis, numbers of organs often vary and they may arise in a spiral, unlike the whorled arrangement of wild-type. Mosaic organs, composed of two types of floral organ, can also be found. All of these phenotypic effects, except for a marked change in flowering time, are also seen in cen mutants of Antirrhinum.
Both these genes therefore play key roles in apical meristem identity.
To delineate the action of cen and the molecular pathway by which it acts, a transposon-mutagenesis programme was set up to isolate the gene. In 1992, three new alleles of cen (cen-663, cen-665 and cen-666) were successfully isolated and a transposon linked to the cen phenotype in one allele was identified. Early in 1994, the flanking DNA of this transposon insertion was used to reveal that the cen locus had been cloned, allowing isolation of the cen cDNA and characterisation of its expression. CEN has similarly to a class of animal lipid-binding proteins and is expressed in the shoot apex.
The present invention is based on cloning of the cen gene from Antirrhinum and a homologue from Arabidopsis, tfl1. See also Bradley et al., Nature 1996, Vol. 379, 791-797 (cen) and Bradley, Carpenter and Coen, xe2x80x9cConserved control of inflorescence architecture in Arabidopsis and Antirrhinumxe2x80x9d, submitted.
According to an aspect of the present invention there is provided a nucleic acid isolate comprising a nucleotide sequence encoding a polypeptide with cen, tfl1 or indeterminacy function. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the terms xe2x80x9ccen functionxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ctfl1 functionxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cindeterminacy functionxe2x80x9d refer to the ability to influence the timing of flowering and/or the prevention of meristems switching to a floral fate phenotypically like the respective cen or tfl1 gene of Antirrhinum or Arabidopsis. xe2x80x9cIndeterminacy functionxe2x80x9d refers to ability to keep the meristem growth indeterminantly. Certain embodiments of the present invention may have ability to complement a cen or tfl1 mutation in Antirrhinum or Arabidopsis.
Nucleic acid according to various aspects of the present invention may have the sequence of a cen or tfl1 gene or be a mutant, variant, derivative or allele of the sequence provided. Preferred mutants, variants, derivatives and alleles are those which encode a product (nucleic acid molecule or polypeptide) which retains a functional characteristic of the product encoded by the wild-type gene, especially, as for cen, the ability to inhibit apical meristem from switching to a floral fate and/or, as for tfl1, the additional ability to inhibit/delay flowering. Other preferred mutants, variants, derivatives and alleles encode a product which promote flowering compared to wild-type or a gene with the sequence provided and/or promote switching of apical meristems to a floral fate. Changes to a sequence, to produce a mutant, variant or derivative, may be by one or more of addition, insertion, deletion or substitution of one or more nucleotides in the nucleic acid, which may lead to the addition, insertion, deletion or substitution of one or more amino acids in an encoded polypeptide product. Of course, changes to the nucleic acid which make no difference to the encoded amino acid sequence are included.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention a nucleic acid molecule comprises a nucleotide sequence which encodes an amino acid sequence shown in FIG. 4(a). The nucleotide sequence may comprise an encoding sequence shown in FIG. 4(a) or may be a mutant, variant, derivative or allele thereof encoding the same amino acid sequence.
In a further embodiment, a preferred nucleic acid molecule according to the present invention comprises a nucleotide sequence encoding an amino acid sequence shown in FIG. 6(a) or may be a mutant, variant, derivative or allele thereof encoding the same amino acid sequence.
Sequences comprising changes to or differences from the sequences shown in the figures may also be employed in the present invention, as discussed herein.
The present invention also provides a vector which comprises nucleic acid with any of the provided sequences, preferably a vector from which a product polypeptide or nucleic acid molecule encoded by the nucleic acid sequence can be expressed. The vector is preferably suitable for transformation into a plant cell. The invention further encompasses a host cell transformed with such a vector, especially a plant cell. Thus, a host cell, such as a plant cell, comprising nucleic acid according to the present invention is provided. Within the cell, the nucleic acid may be incorporated within the chromosome. There may be more than one heterologous nucleotide sequence per haploid genome. This, for example, enables increased expression of the gene product compared with endogenous levels, as discussed below.
A vector comprising nucleic acid according to the present invention need not include a promoter, particularly if the vector is to be used to introduce the nucleic acid into cells for recombination into the genome.
Nucleic acid molecules and vectors according to the present invention may be provided isolated and/or from their natural environment, in substantially pure or homogeneous form, or free or substantially free of nucleic acid or genes of the species of interest or origin other than the sequence encoding a polypeptide with the required function. Nucleic acid according to the present invention may comprise cDNA, RNA, genomic DNA and may be wholly or partially synthetic. The term xe2x80x9cisolatexe2x80x9d may encompass all these possibilities.
The present invention also encompasses the expression product of any of the nucleic acid sequences disclosed and methods of making the expression product by expression from encoding nucleic acid therefor under suitable conditions in suitable host cells. Those skilled in the art are well able to construct vectors and design protocols for expression and recovery of products of recombinant gene expression. Suitable vectors can be chosen or constructed, containing appropriate regulatory sequences, including promoter sequences, terminator fragments, polyadenylation sequences, enhancer sequences, marker genes and other sequences as appropriate. For further details see, for example, Molecular Cloning: a Laboratory Manual: 2nd edition, Sambrook et al, 1989, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press. Transformation procedures depend on the host used, but are well known. Many known techniques and protocols for manipulation of nucleic acid, for example in preparation of nucleic acid constructs, mutagenesis, sequencing, introduction of DNA into cells and gene expression, and analysis of proteins, are described in detail in Short Protocols in Molecular Biology, Second Edition, Ausubel et al. eds., John Wiley and Sons, 1992. The disclosures of Sambrook et al. and Ausubel et al. are incorporated herein by reference.
Purified protein, or a fragment, mutant or variant thereof, e.g. produced recombinantly by expression from encoding nucleic acid therefor, may be used to raise antibodies employing techniques which are standard in the art. Antibodies and polypeptides comprising antigen-binding fragments of antibodies may be used in identifying homologues from other species as discussed further below.
Methods of producing antibodies include immunising a mammal (eg mouse, rat, rabbit, horse, goat, sheep or monkey) with the protein or a fragment thereof. Antibodies may be obtained from immunised animals using any of a variety of techniques known in the art, and might be screened, preferably using binding of antibody to antigen of interest. For instance, Western blotting techniques or immunoprecipitation may be used (Armitage et al, 1992, Nature 357: 80-82). Antibodies may be polyclonal or monoclonal.
As an alternative or supplement to immunising a mammal, antibodies with appropriate binding specificity may be obtained from a recombinantly produced library of expressed immunoglobulin variable domains, eg using lambda bacteriophage or filamentous bacteriophage which display functional immunoglobulin binding domains on their surfaces; for instance see WO92/01047.
Antibodies raised to a polypeptide or peptide can be used in the identification and/or isolation of homologous polypeptides, and then the encoding genes. Thus, the present invention provides a method of identifying or isolating a polypeptide with the desired function (in accordance with embodiments disclosed herein), comprising screening candidate polypeptides with a polypeptide comprising the antigen-binding domain of an antibody (for example whole antibody or a fragment thereof) which is able to bind a CEN or Tfl1 polypeptide or fragment or variant thereof or preferably has binding specificity for such a polypeptide, such as having the amino acid sequence shown in FIG. 4 or FIG. 6. Specific binding members such as antibodies and polypeptides comprising antigen binding domains of antibodies that bind and are preferably specific for such a polypeptide or mutant, variant or derivative thereof represent further aspects of the present invention, as do their use and methods which employ them.
Candidate polypeptides for screening may for instance be the products of an expression library created using nucleic acid derived from an plant of interest, or may be the product of a purification process from a natural source.
A polypeptide found to bind the antibody may be is isolated and then may be subject to amino acid sequencing. Any suitable technique may be used to sequence the polypeptide either wholly or partially (for instance a fragment of the polypeptide may be sequenced). Amino acid sequence information may be used in obtaining nucleic acid encoding the polypeptide, for instance by designing one or more oligonucleotides (e.g. a degenerate pool of oligonucleotides) for use as probes or primers in hybridisation to candidate nucleic acid, or by searching computer sequence databases.
The nucleotide sequence information provided herein or any part thereof may be used in a data-base search to find homologous sequences expression products of which can be tested for ability to influence a flowering characteristic of a plant. By sequencing homologues, studying their expression patterns and examining the effect of altering their expression, genes carrying out a similar function are obtainable.
A further aspect of the present invention provides a method of identifying and cloning cen homologues from plant species other than Antirrhinum majus which method employs a nucleotide sequence derived from any shown in the figures. The nucleotide sequence information provided herein, or any part thereof, may be used in a data-base search to find homologous sequences, expression products of which can be tested for ability to influence a plant meristem and/or other flowering characteristic. These may have cen or tfl1 function or the ability to complement a respective mutant phenotype. In a preferred embodiment the sequence employed is one shared by the cen and tfl1genes provided herein. Nucleic acid libraries may be screened using techniques well known to those skilled in the art and homologous sequences thereby identified then tested.
For instance, such a method may employ an oligonucleotide or oligonucleotides which comprises or comprise a sequence or sequences that are conserved between the sequences of FIGS. 4 and 6 to search for homologues. Thus, a method of obtaining nucleic acid whose expression is able to influence a flowering characteristic of a plant is provided, comprising hybridisation of an oligonucleotide or a nucleic acid molecule comprising such an oligonucleotide to target/candidate nucleic acid. Target or candidate nucleic acid may, for example, comprise a genomic or cDNA library obtainable from an organism known to contain or suspected of containing such nucleic acid. Successful hybridisation may be identified and target/candidate nucleic acid isolated for further investigation and/or use.
Hybridisation may involve probing nucleic acid and identifying positive hybridisation under suitably stringent conditions (in accordance with known techniques) and/or use of oligonucleotides as primers in a method of nucleic acid amplification, such as PCR. For probing, preferred conditions are those which are stringent enough for there to be a simple pattern with a small number of hybridisations identified as positive which can be investigated further. It is well known in the art to increase stringency of hybridisation gradually until only a few positive clones remain.
As an alternative to probing, though still employing nucleic acid hybridisation, oligonucleotides designed to amplify DNA sequences may be used in PCR reactions or other methods involving amplification of nucleic acid, using routine procedures. See for instance xe2x80x9cPCR protocols; A Guide to Methods and Applicationsxe2x80x9d, Eds. Innis et al, 1990, Academic Press, New York.
Preferred amino acid sequences suitable for use in the design of probes or PCR primers are sequences conserved (completely, substantially or partly) between at least two polypeptides able to influence a flowering characteristic, particularly the switching of apical meristem to a floral fate, e.g. with the amino acid sequences of FIGS. 4 and 6 herein. on the basis of amino acid sequence information oligonucleotide probes or primers may be designed, taking into account the degeneracy of the genetic code, and, where appropriate, codon usage of the organism from the candidate nucleic acid is derived.
Preferably an oligonucleotide in accordance with the invention, e.g. for use in nucleic acid amplification, has about 10 or fewer codons (e.g. 6, 7 or 8), i.e. is about 30 or fewer nucleotides in length (e.g. 18, 21 or 24).
Assessment of whether or not such a PCR product corresponds to resistance genes may be conducted in various ways. A PCR band from such a reaction might contain a complex mix of products. Individual products may be cloned and each one individually screened. It may be analysed by transformation to assess function on introduction into a plant of interest.
The present invention also extends to nucleic acid encoding a cen or tfl1 homologue obtained using a nucleotide sequence derived from the sequence information (amino acid and/or nucleotide) presented in the figures.
Thus, included within the scope of the present invention are nucleic acid molecules which encode amino acid sequences which are homologues of cen of Antirrhinum or tfl1 of Arabidopsis. Homology may be at the nucleotide sequence and/or amino acid sequence level. Preferably, the nucleic acid or amino acid sequence of a homologue, or a mutant, allele or variant (see above) shares homology with the sequence of or encoded by the nucleotide sequence of FIG. 4 or FIG. 6, preferably at least about 50%, or at least about 60%, or at least about 70%, or at least about 75%, or at least about 80% homology, most preferably at least about 90% homology, and the encoded product shares a phenotype with the cen and/or tfl1 gene, preferably the ability to influence switching of apical meristem to a floral fate and/or influence timing of flowering. The influence may promote or delay such switching and/or flowering compared with wild-type. xe2x80x9cHomologyxe2x80x9d may be understood to refer to similarity, in functional terms, in an amino acid sequence, as is standard in the art. Thus, for example, a % similarity figure will include amino acid differences that have little or no functional significance, such as leucine to isoleucine. Otherwise, homology may be taken to refer to identity.
For example, gene homologues from economically important monocotyledonouscrop plants such as rice and maize may be identified. Although genes encoding the same protein in monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous plants show relatively little homology at the nucleotide level, amino acid sequences are conserved.
In certain embodiments, an allele, variant, derivative, mutant or homologue of the specific sequence may show little overall homology, say about 20%, or about 25%, or about 30%, or about 35%, or about 40% or about 45%, with the specific sequence. However, in functionally significant domains or regions the amino acid homology may be much higher. Comparison of the amino acid sequences of the polypeptides reveals domains and regions with functional significance, i.e. a role in influencing a flowering characteristic of a plant, such as switching of apical meristem and/or timing of flowering. Deletion mutagenesis, for example, may be used to test the function of a region of the polypeptide and its role in or necessity for influence of a flowering characteristic such as timing.
Also according to the invention there is provided a plant cell having incorporated into its genome a sequence of nucleotides as provided by the present invention, under operative control of a promoter for control of expression of the encoded polypeptide. A further aspect of the present invention provides a method of making such a plant cell involving introduction of a vector comprising the sequence of nucleotides into a plant cell and causing or allowing recombination between the vector and the plant cell genome to introduce the sequence of nucleotides into the genome.
The present invention further encompasses a plant comprising a plant cell comprising nucleic acid according to the present invention e.g. as a result of introduction of the nucleic acid into the cell or an ancestor thereof, and selfed or hybrid progeny and any descendent of such a plant, also any part or propagule of such a plant, progeny or descendant, including seed.
In certain embodiments, a plant according to the invention may be one which does not breed true. Stability, i.e. the ability to breed true, is one of the requirements of the UPOV Convention for a plant to be subject to Plant Variety Rights. Accordingly, a plant that does not breed true is not a plant variety.
The invention further provides a method of influencing the apical meristem switching and/or other flowering characteristics of a plant comprising expression of a heterologous cen or tfl1 gene sequence (or mutant, allele, derivative or homologue thereof, as discussed) within cells of the plant. The term xe2x80x9cheterologousxe2x80x9d indicates that the gene/sequence of nucleotides in question have been introduced into said cells of the plant or an ancestor thereof, using genetic engineering, i.e. by human intervention, for instance using appropriate transformation techniques.
The gene may be on an extra-genomic vector or, incorporated, preferably stably, into the genome. The heterologous gene may replace an endogenous equivalent gene, ie one which normally performs the same or a similar function or the inserted sequence may be additional to the endogenous gene. An advantage of introduction of a heterologous gene is the ability to place expression of the gene under the control of a is promoter of choice, in order to be able to influence gene expression, and therefore plant phenotype, according to preference. Furthermore, mutants, variants and derivatives of the wild-type gene, eg with higher or lower activity than wild-type, may be used in place of the endogenous gene.
The principal characteristics which may be altered using the present invention are controlling the switch of meristems to a floral fate and the timing of flowering. Over-expression of the gene product of the tfl1 gene may lead to delayed flowering; under-expression may lead to precocious flowering. Down-regulation may be achieved, for example, with xe2x80x9cgene silencingxe2x80x9d techniques such as anti-sense or sense regulation, discussed further below.
This degree of control is useful to ensure synchronous flowering of male and female parent lines in hybrid production, for example. Another use is to advance or retard the flowering in accordance with the dictates of the climate so as to extend or reduce the growing season. Similarly, switching of apical meristems to a floral fate may be delayed or promoted according to the level of cen or tfl1 gene product. Conversion of indeterminate growth to a terminal flower phenotype on down-regulation of cen or tfl1 may allow for development of a limited number of fruits or seeds which mature, ripen and/or dry in a certain period. This may be beneficial where harvesting of immature, unripe and/or not dry fruit or grains is undesirable. For example, young and unripe canola seeds still containing chlorophyll when the cold falls in and prematurely stops the maturing and ripening process require further and costly refining of the crushed oil which is undesirably green. Grains or fruit crops over-expressing CEN/Tfl1 may be used for increasing the yield of particular crops. Changing of the architecture, in particular flowers, of ornamental plant species either from determinate to indeterminate or from indeterminate to determinate may be of commercial value.
The nucleic acid according to the invention may be placed under the control of an externally inducible gene promoter thus placing the timing of meristem switching and/or flowering under the control of the user. The use of an inducible promoter is described below. This is advantageous in that flower production, and subsequent events such as seed set, may be timed to meet market demands, for example, in cut flowers or decorative flowering pot plants. Delaying flowering in pot plants is advantageous to lengthen the period available for transport of the product from the producer to the point of sale and lengthening of the flowering period is an obvious advantage to the purchaser.
The term xe2x80x9cinduciblexe2x80x9d as applied to a promoter is well understood by those skilled in the art. In essence, expression under the control of an inducible promoter is xe2x80x9cswitched onxe2x80x9d or increased in response to an applied stimulus. The nature of the stimulus varies between promoters. Some inducible promoters cause little or undetectable levels of expression (or no expression) in the absence of the appropriate stimulus. Other inducible promoters cause detectable constitutive expression in the absence of the stimulus. Whatever the level of expression is in the absence of the stimulus, expression from any inducible promoter is increased in the presence of the correct stimulus. The preferable situation is where the level of expression increases upon application of the relevant stimulus by an amount effective to alter a phenotypic characteristic. Thus an inducible (or xe2x80x9cswitchablexe2x80x9d) promoter may be used which causes a basic level of expression in the absence of the stimulus which level is too low to bring about a desired phenotype (and may in fact be zero). Upon application of the stimulus, expression is increased (or switched on) to a level which brings about the desired phenotype.
Suitable promoters include the Cauliflower Mosaic Virus 35S (CaMV 35S) gene promoter that is expressed at a high level in virtually all plant tissues (Benfey et al, 1990a and 1990b); the maize glutathione-S-transferase isoform II (GST-II-27) gene promoter which is activated in response to application of exogenous safener (WO93/01294, ICI Ltd) (preferred in the present invention); the cauliflower meri 5 promoter that is expressed in the vegetative apical meristem as well as several well localised positions in the plant body, eg inner phloem, flower primordia, branching points in root and shoot (Medford, 1992; Medford et al, 1991) and the Arabidopsis thaliana LEAFY promoter that is expressed very early in flower development (Weigel et al 1992).
An aspect of the present invention is the use of nucleic acid according to the invention in the production of a transgenic plant.
When introducing a chosen gene construct into a cell, certain considerations must be taken into account, well known to those skilled in the art. The nucleic acid to be inserted should be assembled within a construct which contains effective regulatory elements which will drive transcription. There must be available a method of transporting the construct into the cell. Once the construct is within the cell membrane, integration into the endogenous chromosomal material either will or will not occur. Finally, as far as plants are concerned the target cell type must be such that cells can be regenerated into whole plants.
Plants transformed with the DNA segment containing the sequence may be produced by standard techniques which are already known for the genetic manipulation of plants. DNA can be transformed into plant cells using any suitable technology, such as a disarmed Ti-plasmid vector carried by Agrobacterium exploiting its natural gene transfer ability (EP-A-270355, EP-A-0116718, NAR 12(22) 8711-87215 1984), particle or microprojectile bombardment (U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,792, EP-A-444882, EP-A-434616) microinjection (WO 92/09696, WO 94/00583, EP 331083, EP 175966, Green et al. (1987) Plant Tissue and Cell Culture, Academic Press), electroporation (EP 290395, WO 8706614 Gelvin Debeyserxe2x80x94see attached) other forms of direct DNA uptake (DE 4005152, WO 9012096, U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,611), liposome mediated DNA uptake (e.g. Freeman et al. Plant Cell Physiol. 29: 1353 (1984)), or the vortexing method (e.g. Kindle, PNAS U.S.A. 87: 1228 (1990d) Physical methods for the transformation of plant cells are reviewed in Oard, 1991, Biotech. Adv. 9: 1-11.
Agrobacterium transformation is widely used by those skilled in the art to transform dicotyledonous species. Recently, there has been substantial progress towards the routine production of stable, fertile transgenic plants in almost all economically relevant monocot plants (Toriyama, et al. (1988) Bio/Technology 6, 1072-1074; Zhang, et al. (1988) Plant Cell Rep. 7, 379-384; Zhang, et al. (1988) Theor Appl Genet 76, 835-840; Shimamoto, et al. (1989) Nature 338, 274-276; Datta, et al. (1990) Bio/Technology 8, 736-740; Christou, et al. (1991) Bio/Technology 9, 957-962; Peng, et al. (1991) International Rice Research Institute, Manila, Philippines 563-574; Cao, et al. (1992) Plant Cell Rep. 11, 585-591; Li, et al. (1993) Plant Cell Rep. 12, 250-255; Rathore, et al. (1993) Plant Molecular Biology 21, 871-884; Fromm, et al. (1990) Bio/Technology 8, 833-839; Gordon-Kamm, et al. (1990) Plant Cell 2, 603-618; D""Halluin, et al. (1992) Plant Cell 4, 1495-1505; Walters, et al. (1992) Plant Molecular Biology 18, 189-200; Koziel, et al. (1993) Biotechnology 11, 194-200; Vasil, I. K. (1994) Plant Molecular Biology 25, 925-937; Weeks, et al. (1993) Plant Physiology 102, 1077-1084; Somers, et al. (1992) Bio/Technology 10, 1589-1594; W092/14828). In particular, Agrobacterium mediated transformation is now emerging also as an highly efficient alternative transformation method in monocots (Hiei et al. (1994) The Plant Journal 6, 271-282).
The generation of fertile transgenic plants has been achieved in the cereals rice, maize, wheat, oat, and barley (reviewed in Shimamoto, K. (1994) Current Opinion in Biotechnology 5, 158-162.; Vasil, et al. (1992) Bio/Technology 10, 667-674; Vain et al. 1995, Biotechnology Advances 13 (4): 653-671; Vasil, 1996, Nature Biotechnology 14 page 702).
Microprojectile bombardment, electroporation and direct DNA uptake are preferred where Agrobacterium is inefficient or ineffective. Alternatively, a combination of different techniques may be employed to enhance the efficiency of the transformation process, eg bombardment with Agrobacterium coated microparticles (EP-A-486234) or microprojectile bombardment to induce wounding followed by co-cultivation with Agrobacterium (EP-A-486233).
Following transformation, a plant may be regenerated, e.g. from single cells, callus tissue or leaf discs, as is standard in the art. Almost any plant can be entirely regenerated from cells, tissues and organs of the plant. Available techniques are reviewed in Vasil et al., Cell Culture and Somatic Cel Genetics of Plants, Vol I, II and III, Laboratory Procedures and Their Applications, Academic Press, 1984, and Weissbach and Weissbach, Methods for Plant Molecular Biology, Academic Press, 1989.
The particular choice of a transformation technology will be determined by its efficiency to transform certain plant species as well as the experience and preference of the person practising the invention with a particular methodology of choice. It will be apparent to the skilled person that the particular choice of a transformation system to introduce nucleic acid into plant cells is not essential to or a limitation of the invention, nor is the choice of technique for plant regeneration.
In the present invention, over-expression may be achieved by introduction of the nucleotide sequence in a sense orientation. Thus, the present invention provides a method of influencing a flowering characteristic, e.g. meristem switching, of a plant, the method comprising causing or allowing expression of the product (polypeptide or nucleic acid) encoded by the nucleotide sequence of nucleic acid according to the invention from that nucleic acid within cells of the plant.
Under-expression of the gene product polypeptide may be achieved using anti-sense technology or xe2x80x9csense regulationxe2x80x9d. The use of anti-sense genes or partial gene sequences to down-regulate gene expression is now well-established. Double-stranded DNA is placed under the control of a promoter in a xe2x80x9creverse orientationxe2x80x9dsuch that transcription of the xe2x80x9canti-sensexe2x80x9d strand of the DNA yields RNA which is complementary to normal MRNA transcribed from the xe2x80x9csensexe2x80x9d strand of the target gene. The complementary anti-sense RNA sequence is thought then to bind with mRNA to form a duplex, inhibiting translation of the endogenous mRNA from the target gene into protein. Whether or not this is the actual mode of action is still uncertain. However, it is established fact that the technique works. See, for example, Rothstein et al, 1987 PNAS USA, 84: 8439-8443; Smith et al, (1988) Nature 334, 724-726; Zhang et al, (1992) The Plant Cell 4, 1575-1588, English et al., (1996) The Plant Cell 8, 179-188. Antisense technology is also reviewed in reviewed in Bourque, is (1995), Plant Science 105, 125-149, and Flavell, (1994) PNAS USA 91, 3490-3496.
The complete sequence corresponding to the coding sequence in reverse orientation need not be used. For example fragments of sufficient length may be used. It is a routine matter for the person skilled in the art to screen fragments of various sizes and from various parts of the coding sequence to optimise the level of anti-sense inhibition. It may be advantageous to include the initiating methionine ATG codon, and perhaps one or more nucleotides upstream of the initiating codon. A suitable fragment may have about 14-23 nucleotides, e.g. about 15, 16 or 17.
Thus, the present invention also provides a method of influencing a flowering characteristic, e.g. meristem switching, of a plant, the method comprising causing or allowing anti-sense transcription from nucleic acid according to the invention within cells of the plant.
When additional copies of the target gene are inserted in sense, that is the same, orientation as the target gene, a range of phenotypes is produced which includes individuals where over-expression occurs and some where under-expression of protein from the target gene occurs. When the inserted gene is only part of the endogenous gene the number of under-expressing individuals in the transgenic population increases. The mechanism by which sense regulation occurs, particularly down-regulation, is not well-understood. However, this technique is also well-reported in scientific and patent literature and is used routinely for gene control. See, for example, van der Krol et al., (1990) The Plant Cell 2, 291-299; Napoli et al., (1990) The Plant Cell 2, 279-289; Zhang et al., (1992) The Plant Cell 4, 1575-1588.
Thus, the present invention also provides a method of influencing a glowering and/or meristem switching characteristic of a plant, the method comprising causing or allowing expression (at least transcription) from nucleic acid according to the invention within cells of the plant to suppress activity of a polypeptide with ability to influence a flowering characteristic. Here the activity of the polypeptide is preferably suppressed as a result of under-expression within the plant cells.
As stated above, the expression pattern of the gene may be altered by fusing it to a foreign promoter. For example, International patent application WO93/01294 of Imperial Chemical Industries Limited describes a chemically inducible gene promoter sequence isolated from a 27 kD subunit of the maize glutathione-S-transferase, isoform II gene (GST-II-27). It has been found that when linked to an exogenous gene and introduced into a plant by transformation, the GST.-II-27 promoter provides a means for the external regulation of the expression of that exogenous gene.
The GST-II-27 gene promoter has been shown to be induced by certain chemical compounds which can be applied to growing plants. The promoter is functional in both monocotyledons and dicotyledons. It can therefore be used to control gene expression in a variety of genetically modified plants, including field crops such as canola, sunflower, tobacco, sugarbeet, cotton; cereals such as wheat, barley, rice, maize, sorghum; fruit such as tomatoes, mangoes, peaches, apples, pears, strawberries, bananas, and melons; and vegetables such as carrot, lettuce, cabbage and onion. The GST-II-27 promoter is also suitable for use in a variety of tissues, including roots, leaves, stems and reproductive tissues.
Accordingly, the present invention provides in a further aspect a gene construct comprising an inducible promoter operatively linked to a nucleotide sequence provided by the present invention. This enables control of expression of the gene. The invention also provides plants transformed with said gene construct and methods comprising introduction of such a construct into a plant cell and/or induction of expression of a construct within a plant cell, by application of a suitable stimulus, an effective exogenous inducer. The promoter may be the GST-II-27 gene promoter or any other inducible plant promoter.
Ectopic expression of sense constructs may be used to inhibit flowering and convert meristems to indeterminate growth. This is useful for crops whose yield is increased by having a more extensive vegetative phase, especially when expression is later turned off. Limited expression of cen, for example under pleza/agamous promoters, may cause indeterminate stems wrapped in petals, a potentially highly ornate stem.
Anti-sense or co-suppression constructs, mutant selection or other mechanisms to affect gene activity may inhibit cen and homologues in different species and convert indeterminate apical meristems to flowers. This may be useful in crops where tops must be pinched-off to promote laterals and xe2x80x9cbushyxe2x80x9d development, or where flower number should be limited to give bigger flowers or fruits. The cut flower industry may enjoy new varieties, while the fruit tree and paper tree industries may profit from a change in branching architecture.
As discussed, the tfl1 gene also has the effect of delaying flowering. Thus, both sense and anti-sense constructs may be used to affect flowering time. In species which benefit from delaying flowering, such as sugar beet and lettuce, or promoting flowering, transgenics may employ tfl1 or an appropriate homologue or mutant or derivative, as discussed. The cen and tfl1 genes may be used to modulate the expression of other genes, such as flo or lfy, whose phenotypes are complementary to cen/tfl1, and vice versa.
Both molecular and phenotypic analysis indicate a mutual antagonism between cen/tfl1 and flo/lfy. The normal pattern of flowering depends on how the balance between these two antagonistic activities is established. By manipulating this balance flowering may be controlled in different ways to achieve a desirable result. The phenotype of lines expressing cen/tfl1 may be modified by changing flo/lfy expression and vice versa, either genetically (e.g. by crossing selected phenotypes of plants expressing cen/tfl1 or homologues thereof with selected phenotypes of plants expressing flo/lfy or homologues thereof) or transgenetically (e.g. by using expression cassettes employing a stronger or weaker promoter to drive cen/tfl1 as compared to flo/lfy). For example, plants overexpressing cen/tfl1 with a prolonged vegetative phase may be induced to flower by activation of a flo/lfy construct under the control of an inducible promoter.
Preliminary analysis reveals that cen is restricted in its expression to the apical region lying just below the shoot meristem. The cen promoter may therefore be employed in directed expression of genes to the apex, using suitable nucleic acid constructs.
For example, the cen promoter may be used to express a suitable phytotoxin to inhibit apical meristem switching into an.inflorescence and/or floral meristem thereby preventing bolting and/or flowering.
Suitable phytotoxin for this purpose may include but are not limited to ribosome inhibiting proteins (Lord et al. (1991) Seminars in Cell Biol. 2:15-22, Stirpe et al. (1992) Bio/Technology 10:405-412) such as dianthin (Legname et al. (1991) Biochem. Biophys. Acta 1090:119-122), pokeweed antiviral protein (PAP) (Chen et al. (1993) Physiol. Mol. Plant Pathol. 42:237-247), ricin A (Endo and Tsurugi (1988) J.Biol.Chem. 263:8735-8739), ribonucleases such as barnase or RNAse T1 (Mariani et al. (1990) Nature 347:737-741, Mariani et al. (1992) Nature 357:384-387) or a diphtheria toxin A chain (Thorsness et al. (1991) Dev. Biol. 143:173-184).
Accordingly, a further aspect of the present invention provides nucleic acid isolate comprising a cen promoter sequence, for instance a promoter sequence shown in FIG. 4, or a mutant, derivative, variant, allele or homologue thereof, especially retaining ability to promote tissue-specific expression with a tissue pattern matching or similar to cen tissue expression pattern. The predicted promoter lies upstream in FIG. 4 of NT 4327, probably within 500 nt of the start codon. The nucleic acid may be a gene construct in which a nucleotide sequence of choice is placed under control of the promoter (using appropriate orientation, spacing and so on) for expression. Techniques for nucleic acid manipulation and plant transformation, and other procedures needed to put into practice this aspect of the present invention, are disclosed above in relation to the cen and tfl1 genes, homologues, mutants and derivatives.
The present invention provides a nucleic acid isolate including or consisting essentially of a promoter, the promoter including the nucleotide sequence shown in FIG. 4(b) as nucleotides 1-4417 or a mutant, allele, variant, derivative, homologue, or fragment thereof which confers on the promoter ability to promote apical meristem-specific expression in a plant.
The promoter may include one or more fragments of the sequence shown in FIG. 4(b), sufficient to promote gene expression in the required tissue-specific manner. Restriction enzyme or nucleases may be used to digest the nucleic acid, followed by an appropriate assay (for example involving transforming plants with constructs including a reporter gene such as GUS operably linked to the test sequence) to determine the minimal sequence required. A preferred embodiment of the present invention provides a nucleic acid isolate with the minimal nucleotide sequence shown in FIG. 4(b) required for the tissue-specific promoter activity.
By xe2x80x9cpromoterxe2x80x9d is meant a sequence of nucleotides from which transcription may be initiated of DNA operably linked downstream (i.e. in the 3xe2x80x2 direction on the sense strand of double-stranded DNA).
xe2x80x9cOperably linkedxe2x80x9d means joined as part of the same nucleic acid molecule, suitably positioned and oriented for transcription to be initiated from the promoter. DNA operably linked to a promoter is xe2x80x9cunder transcriptional initiation regulationxe2x80x9d of the promoter.
The present invention extends to a promoter which has a nucleotide sequence which is allele; mutant, variant or derivative, by way of one or more of nucleotide addition, insertion, substitution and deletion in a promoter sequence as provided herein. Systematic or random mutagenesis of nucleic acid to make an alteration to the nucleotide sequence may be performed using any technique known to those skilled in the art. One or more alterations to a promoter sequence according to the present invention may increase or decrease promoter activity.
xe2x80x9cPromoter activityxe2x80x9d is used to refer to ability to initiate transcription. The level of promoter activity is quantifiable for instance by assessment of the amount of MRNA produced by transcription from the promoter or by assessment of the amount of protein product produced by translation of mRNA produced by transcription from the promoter. The amount of a is specific mRNA present in an expression system may be determined for example using specific oligonucleotides which are able to hybridise with the mRNA and which are labelled or may be used in a specific amplification reaction such as the polymerase chain reaction. Use of a reporter gene facilitates determination of promoter activity by reference to protein production.
In various embodiments of the present invention a promoter which has a sequence that is a fragment, mutant, allele, derivative or variant, by way of addition, insertion, deletion or substitution of one or more nucleotides, of the sequence of the promoter shown in FIG. 4(b), has at least about 60% homology with one or both of the shown sequences, preferably at least about 70% homology, more preferably at least about 80% homology, more preferably at least about 90% homology, more preferably at least about 95% homology. The sequence in accordance with an embodiment of the invention may hybridise with one or both of the shown sequences, or the complementary sequences (since DNA is generally double-stranded).
Further provided by the present invention is a nucleic acid construct including or consisting essentially of a promoter according to the invention operably linked to a nucleotide sequence to be expressed, e.g. a coding sequence or sequence encoding desired RNA (e.g. for sense or anti-sense regulation). The gene may be heterologous, by which is meant a sequence other than that of cen. Generally, the sequence may be transcribed into mRNA which may be translated into a peptide or polypeptide product which may be detected and preferably quantitated following expression. A gene whose encoded product may be assayed following expression is termed a xe2x80x9creporter genexe2x80x9d, i.e. a gene which xe2x80x9creportsxe2x80x9d on promoter activity.
Further provided as aspects of the present invention are vectors constructs and host cells containing nucleic acid including a promoter according to the invention. Host cells may be microbial or plant. Plants comprising such plant cells, whether varieties or not, are also provided by the present invention, as is the use of the nucleic acid in the production of a transgenic plant. Methods of cauing or allowing expression from the promoter in host cells, such as plant cells, which may be in plants, represent further aspects of the invention.
All documents mentioned herein are incorporated by reference.
Experimental work which lead to the making of the present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying figures.